1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic treating device for urination and defecation whereby a bed-ridden patient and/or an aged person can treat his urination and defecation in a supine position without someone else's assistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various diapers and equipment have been devised in the prior art whereby bed-ridden patients and/or aged people can urinate and defecate and treat the urination and defecation in a supine position without any assistance from others. For examples, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a urination and defecation treating body of a substantially L-shape as seen from the side is provided with a stool detection sensor and various nozzles.
Referring to this technique, when the patient urinates and defecates, he mounts his haunch on the urination and defecation treating body while holding tight an upright section of the urination and defecation treating body in the crotch of his legs. After defecation, the stool detection sensor consisting of a proximity sensor detects the stools to automatically cause wash water to spout through various nozzles, thereby washing not only the private parts of the patient, but also the inside of the urination and defecation treating body. The stools are then discharged to the outside from a waste suction hose. In this manner, the defecation treatment of the bed-ridden patients can be performed automatically.
Patent Document 2 discloses an automatic defecation treating device comprising a diaper-shaped casing of a substantially L-shape with a box type structure which is long in the longitudinal direction, a plurality of sensors for detecting excretory substances, a plurality of nozzles for injecting wash water to the excretory substances to perform predetermined washing, and a diaper frame in which various nozzles are installed. The plurality of nozzles consecutively provided on the diaper-shaped casing comprises an anal nozzle for washing the anal area, a bidet nozzle for washing the private parts, a buttocks nozzle for washing the buttocks area, and a stool nozzle for crushing urination and defecation materials and discharging these to the outside. Each nozzle is also provided with a function for drying the buttocks and private parts. Each sensor comprises a stool detection sensor for detecting the discharged stools and a urine detection sensor for detecting the discharged urine.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8-322868
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-209168
However, the automatic defecation treating device described above has the following problems. First, in such an automatic defecation treating device, the diaper-shaped casing is directly mounted on a bed. Accordingly, once a leak of wash water and urine and stools is caused between the bed and the diaper-shaped casing, there is a worry that the leakage will spread over the reverse side of the bed and wet it. Second, it is very troublesome for the patient to fit the diaper-shaped casing into the crotch of his legs. Third, it is not enough to fit the diaper-shaped casing in the crotch of the patient's legs. Fourth, when the diaper-shaped casing is fitted in the crotch of the legs of the patient who is in a supine position, the buttocks outside the diaper-shaped casing are not sufficiently stabilized and pain is caused to the buttocks and the crotch of the legs of the patient. Fifth, a frame formed for the diaper is separately provided and this makes a structure of the diaper-shaped casing complicated.